1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device operating data security.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may support an installation of an application supporting a particular function. For example, the electronic device may support a document writing related function. The electronic device may store data according to an operation by a user. For example, the electronic device may operate a finance related application. During an operation of the finance related application, data security is considered to be an important issue.
Recently, an electronic device is designed to include a Trusted Execution Environment (TEE) and a Non-Trusted Execution Environment (NTEE) in connection with data security. The trusted execution environment refers to an environment in which a Trusted Application (TA) is executed. The trusted App limits Apps of a non-trusted execution environment in accessing or using a path influenced from data used in the trusted App or an execution of the trusted App for processing in the non-trusted execution environment.
Meanwhile, when a function is executed in the non-trusted execution environment, positions of a plurality of trusted Apps and the data use within the trusted execution environment may be required. In such an environment, the trusted Apps may be required to exchange data. However, the trusted execution environment of currently provided electronic devices does not allow a direct data exchange between the trusted Apps. Accordingly, a data routing is designed in such a manner that, after a particular trusted App exchanges data with a general App executed in the non-trusted execution environment, the general App transmits the data to another trusted App in the trusted execution environment.
Since data used in the trusted App is transmitted to another trusted App through the general App, a particular device or a user which can access the general App may perform sniffing on or copy data used in the trusted Apps, or transmit the data to an unintended other trusted App, which may cause problems for security.